An Inuyasha Christmas
by Drake Clawfang
Summary: One-shot. Inuyasha spends Christmas Eve at Kagome's house. Is Santa Claus a youkai?


An Inuyasha Christmas

**A/N: Happy Holidays! My first one-shot! Inuyasha spends Christmas Eve at Kagome's house, and is puzzled by the idea of Christmas. Funny beginning, funny middle, fluffy ending. Fun for everyone!**

"What's up with the tree?" Inuyasha sniffed. Kagome looked down from the stepladder she had used to put the star on top of her Christmas tree.

"It's Christmas tree, baka." She scolded. Inuyasha cocked his head.

"What's Christmas?" he muttered. Kagome frowned.

"You've never heard of Christmas?" she asked in disbelief. Inuyasha shook his head. "Well, here's the Cliff Notes version; every year on December 24th, we decorate a tree indoors to celebrate the holidays. And then, during the night while we're asleep, a big man called 'Santa Claus' comes inside and leaves presents for everyone in the house." Inuyasha snorted.

"So, once a year, you cut down a tree, hang glittery crap on it, and wait for a fat guy in red to sneak into your house?" Kagome tried to not laugh, and her face flushed.

"Something like that." She whispered, trying hard not to giggle. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"And he hasn't been are-rest-ted, as you call it?" Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing, holding her stomach in glee. Her eyes burst open as the stepladder fell back, and she tumbled down. Inuyasha dashed across the room and caught her in his arms. She looked up into his golden eyes, blushed furiously, and continued her story.

"No. You see, he's kinda magic. He's hundreds of years old, he flies across the world, and lives in a really cold place; The North Pole." Inuyasha's hand reached down to Tetsusaiga.

"Sound like this 'Santa Claus' is a youkai or something." That set Kagome off on a whole new bought of laughter.

"He is not!"

"An old fat guy that flies?" Kagome put her hand to her mouth to keep from giggling uncontrollably.

"Okay, sure. But he's not a demon! Come get some cocoa, and I'll tell you more."

----------

That night, Inuyasha lay against Kagome's wall. He cocked an ear and listened. Everyone's heart-rate and breathing were slow and steady. He grinned and got to his feet. As quietly as possible, he opened Kagome's door and slipped downstairs. He flopped down on the sofa and put his hands behind his head. He glanced at the wall clock, and tried to remember how to read it. It was 1:30. He sighed and watched the tree, and moved a hand to Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Alright, 'Santa'. Youkai or not, this is one house you're not sneaking into!" he whispered, smiling. He stared at the tree and waited.

While he was waiting, he took the time to actually look at the tree. It had a simple four pointed star on top, with silver bands of something fuzzy strung around it. It reminded him of Sesshomaru's boa, or whatever it was that his brother carried on his shoulder.

There were also tiny white lights winding around the tree with the silvery material. There were many small statuettes of animals and other objects hanging from the branches.

Inuyasha's eyes drifted back up to the clock. 2:05 now. He scowled and got up to look at the colored boxes under the tree. He knelt down and looked at the tag of one.

"To: Kagome. Love: Jii-chan." Inuyasha raised the box to his nose and sniffed. He grimaced. "Petrified tree-bark." He rolled his eyes and looked at another. "To: Souta. Love: Kagome." He sniffed again. "Plah-stick. One of that brat's video games." He picked up another box. "To: Inuyasha. From: Santa." Inuyasha cursed.

"Damn. He's already been here. That fat freak works fast." He muttered.

"Santa?" Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He put the box for him down and spun around. Souta sleepily rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Souta?" Inuyasha muttered. Souta blinked rapidly.

"Santa Claus?" Inuyasha gulped. Great. Caught in the act, and mistaken for a fat youkai!

"Uh…yes. Merry Christmas, Souta!" he said, smiling, trying to hide his fangs. Souta was half asleep, but he knew something was odd about his Santa.

"Why is your hair so long?" Inuyasha's eyes flitted to his long silver hair trailing down past his waist.

"I wanted to impress the kids." He said. Souta cocked his head.

"Where's your beard?" he yawned.

"I, uh, I, I, I c-cut it!" Inuyasha stammered. Souta shuffled his feet nervously.

"Is there a present for me?" he asked. Inuyasha quickly grabbed the present from Kagome. He'd tell her in the morning, she'd understand. Grabbing a pencil from the table by the tree, he quickly crossed out 'Kagome'. He peered at the box for him, and copied the word 'Santa' onto the tag.

"Of course! Here you go!" he called, blushing. Souta took the present and stumbled back upstairs.

"Merry Christmas Santa!" Souta called. Inuyasha listened as Souta went into his room. Several minutes later, his breathing slowed, and Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, and he fell asleep on the couch, and dreamt of a fat youkai in red stealing Kagome's backpack.

----------

"Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Inuyasha moaned and opened his eyes. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Merry Christmas! Would you like some breakfast?" Inuyasha nodded, and he followed Mrs. Higurashi into the kitchen. She popped a container of instant ramen into the microwave, and took a carton of eggs from the refrigerator. A few minutes later, Inuyasha eagerly lifted his cup of ramen to his lips, when Souta burst into the kitchen.

"Mama! Last night I dreamt Santa was a freaky-lookin' youkai." Inuyasha sprayed ramen over the kitchen table. Mrs. Higurashi scowled, and set about cleaning up the noodles while Souta told his story.

"He had these weird ears, and this totally girly hair. He looked so freaky!" Souta yelled. He didn't notice the steady, low growls coming from Inuyasha. Kagome bounded down the stairs.

"Well, I'm up! Presents!" she shouted, making Inuyasha wince.

"Kagome, shouldn't we wait for Jii-chan?" Souta said.

""Oh, he always sleeps till noon on Christmas, Souta! Do you want to wait that long?" Souta's eyes went wide.

"No way!" he cried, and the siblings dashed into the living room. Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi followed.

"Inuyasha, this one's from me, er, Santa." Kagome said, holding out the box with his name. Inuyasha ripped it open, and from the mess of cardboard box and wrapping paper, pulled out a red T-shirt. "I had it custom made. Look at the front." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha turned the shirt around, and read the word on the front.

"'Inubaka.' Gee, thanks." He muttered. He threw the shirt on the sofa and marched from the house.

"Oh Inuyasha, I was just kidding!" Kagome called. Inuyasha ignored her and leapt into the branches of the Goshinboku.

"Keh. Stupid wench." He muttered. But that was what he loved about her. Yes, loved. He was pledged to Kikyo, and Kagome would never love a hanyou. Still, said hanyou could dream, couldn't he? Even if they were only dreams, they were all he had. Inuyasha sighed.

"Wench probably wants an apology." He growled. He stood to leap to the ground, when a flash of red in the snow caught his eye. He jumped down and pulled the red thing out of the snow. He looked it over. It was wrapped in silvery red paper, and was thin and rectangular. It bore a simple piece of paper on it, that read 'Inuyasha'. He shrugged and tore it open.

Inside lay a wooden picture frame. In the frame was a picture of him and Kagome, him looking away, Kagome grinning and waving to the camera. Inuyasha smiled.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up and hid the picture behind his back. Kagome zipped up her coat and ran out over the snow to him.

"Keh. What?" he huffed. Kagome looked down.

"I'm sorry about the shirt. I didn't think you'd react like that." She whispered. Inuyasha gulped.

Now, naturally, Inuyasha didn't think things out. He rushed into things, usually with terrible results. But not this time.

"I wasn't mad at the shirt. I, um, I just felt bad that I didn't get you anything." He mumbled. Kagome lifted her head and smiled.

"Oh, that's alright. What's behind your back?" Inuyasha produced the picture and held it out to her.

"I found it in the snow, all wrapped up. No name." he said. Kagome looked down at the picture, and smiled that genuine happy smile that Inuyasha loved.

"It's nice." She said. Inuyasha sighed, and made his decision.

"Kagome. I…I got you a present." Kagome looked up in confusion.

"But I thought you said…" she stopped when Inuyasha bent down and kissed her cheek. Blushing, he pulled back. Kagome stared at him, and slowly raised a hand to her cheek, blushing as well. Inuyasha smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Kagome."

**About the boa thing; I'm really not sure what that thing is! Some, myself included, believe that it's his tail, but no one really knows. Like I just said, I personally think it's his tail, and it's also the reason I call him Fluffy.**


End file.
